Soular Flares
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Just a songfic for the song Soular Flares by The Ready Set. Please read! I worked on this at one O'clock in the morning. For you people.


**It's one in the morning, so sorry for the cruddy story. It's a songfic for Soular Flares by The Ready Set. The line that really caught me was, "I'm the one who fell in love and stayed that way!"**

**Are you insane? I do NOT own PJO, even though I've asked Lucky to get it for me for my birthday for three years. Apparently, Rick Riordan can't be bought. I don't own The Ready Set either, though I did hug Jordan once. Review, please!**

**!KATE!**

_I've been thinking that the stars are all aligned,_

_I'm young but I am bright enough to read solar signs,_

He was positive. Well, not positive, but he was pretty sure that if he asked her out, she'd say yes. Maybe. Or she'd turn him down, and he'd feel like a complete, lovestruck idiot.

Read the signs, he told himself. The signs... She called him Charlie. _Nobody_ called him Charlie but her. She stopped to say hello every time she saw him. And she'd laughed politely and helped him up that time he'd tried to act cool by leaning against a rail and falling over. The signs were...confusing.

_So is it cool if I call you `round eight or nine?_

_We'll talk a real long time about the days we were young,_

_We're still young, we're still young._

He'd asked her to the Fireworks. And she'd said yes. It literally made him want to jump for joy, but he didn't do that kind of stuff. At least, not in public, in front of the girl he'd had a crush on for years.

They'd sat and watched the fireworks, talking about when they'd first met. He'd been at camp before her; helped her find her way around. Then they'd talked on a limited basis. He'd say hello. She'd smile and wave. Her sisters would giggle and pretend to faint.

The two laughed about it now, and moved on to other topics. He noticed every little thing about her, from her dark hair, to her dark eyes, to her lavender perfume. She was a little shy, he noted. But he didn't say anything. Instead, they talked on and on about everything they had been through, and thought about everything they could go through. Together.

_I told you that your heart's quite big and I like it,_

_But you were skeptical, skeptical, oh,_

He told her everyday how sweet she was, she'd laugh and brush it off. Truthfully, she was the nicest person he'd ever met, and he loved it. She never had a bad word to say about anyone. She didn't even yell when they got into arguments, which was, thankfully, not often.

_Can you feel me in the sunrise,_

_Or in the daytime,_

_I like your night eyes._

He was always there. That's what he told her. He'd be there for her, even when she couldn't see him. In day or night, if she yelled for help, he'd be there to save her. And that's the way it would be for the rest of their lives. Or so he'd thought.

_And you are beautiful in every single way,_

_I would like to see your shining face every day._

He loved her face. It was beautiful. It kept him going. It was the last thing he ever saw.

_If I'm lying may lightning strike me down,_

_Cause I don't need electric currents when you're around._

He swore to her that everything he said was true, and if it wasn't, may Zeus strike him. Though, that was really unnecessary, because he had all the electricity he needed with her alone.

_I'll contrieve a way to find you diamond rings,_

_I'll sell all of my things or rob a jewelry store,_

_But what good could that do?_

He would buy her anything she wanted. He'd buy her rings, jewelry, anything. It didn't matter what he did to get it, as long as it made her happy. But what good would it do?

_Love is something that just can't be bought or sold,_

_It won't come when it's told it only comes from the soul,_

She couldn't be bought, and he wouldn't attempt to buy her. He just had to treat her right, and pray to her mother that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

_So do you got soul?_

_Because you've got me so wrapped up,_

_Wrapped up in you,_

She was amazed by him. He intreged her. She felt as though she could watch him in the forges for days, talk to him for hours, and still find nothing. She was completely wrapped up with this boy. It was new to her, and her siblings tried to stop her. But she wouldn't listen. This was her heart talking, and she was going to listen.

_So darling do you know,_

_Do you know how you got so lovely?_

_Was it self-taught,_

_Learned through life?_

He had a good heart. She knew that much about him. And he'd had a tough life. So how could someone with such a horrible past have such a great heart? She intended to find out.

_Sometimes I wonder if you're even real,_

_If not it's cool,_

_I don't want to go back to the way that it was,_

_I don't want to go back cause I think I may be..._

Sometimes she wondered if he was just a dream. It was quite possible. Nobody's life could be as perfect as hers was. She was fine with him being a dream, as long as she never woke up.

But her life wasn't perfect. Her secret...It became too much of a burden. Charlie... He was the first to pay for her foolishness. And she regretted it.

_I'm the one who fell in love and stayed that way!_

She was the one who had made the mistake of falling in love, and she payed the price. They'd promised them safety, but they lied. Charlie was gone, and it was her fault.

Because she didn't listen to her siblings. Because she broke the code. Because she was the one who fell in love and stayed that way.


End file.
